PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Ibreaktoilets/Archive 1
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Ibreaktoilets (talk • ) Arguably the best we've got. Behemoths like Auron are the only people better around here. 19:22, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:15, 15 January 2008 (EST) Support #Misfate says hai. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 19:29, 14 January 2008 (EST) #:User_talk:Dark0805/Sandbox/GvG#Dual_Rangers I herd Tab has gud advice.Misfate at school #::Very true. 13:23, 15 January 2008 (EST) # Elitism is the heart of the policy![[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:00, 14 January 2008 (EST #:but not in a bad way. imo tab is.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:02, 14 January 2008 (EST) # I herd DE is gud — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 21:09, 14 January 2008 (EST) #--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']] 21:10, 14 January 2008 (EST) #he's kinda like own. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 21:47, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Tab is elitist by the heart, he rage me about 10 times today because of PC and reapting myself, still he talks 2 me and iz 2 kind, lrn me how 2 farm and get rich and to <3 pve, all that and more.... deserves 2x suport, he iz moooo Fishy Moo 16:14, 15 January 2008 (EST) #Not retarded. --207.112.100.155 20:59, 16 January 2008 (EST) #Winrar. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 22:05, 16 January 2008 (EST) #I aggree, wanna see a move with him breaking a toilet tho. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:49, 18 January 2008 (EST) #:See http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Toilets.JPG -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:18, 18 January 2008 (EST) #::Man supercool! #Yea. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 09:54, 18 January 2008 (EST) #So i herd u liek elitist mudkips. Lord Belar 18:46, 19 January 2008 (EST) #With all the whining about elitist BM's going on... You guys are forgetting something: elitists need to be represented too. And if you want a (good, pro, knows-what-he's-talking-about) elitist, who's your man? -[[User:StarSeeker |'''Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 18:48, 19 January 2008 (EST) #My toilet remains yet unbroken.Bob fregman 21:28, 19 January 2008 (EST) #He's gud. --71.229 21:36, 19 January 2008 (EST) #Proven. Hope he stays this way. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:15, 26 January 2008 (EST) #I have to agree with Unexist. I would gladly support this tab for bmship.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:02, 26 January 2008 (EST) #On the other hand, PvX could use some elitism. Elitism narrows and cuts down all the bad (builds) from the good (builds). --20pxGuildof 18:35, 10 February 2008 (EST) Oppose #The most elitist person i know on pvx. not good. also, pretty much the same reason i voted against armond.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:58, 14 January 2008 (EST) #Hell no. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:33, 20 January 2008 (EST) #Elitist without being elite? lulwut? my ectos make you cower in fear coz i r pve pro. Does this make me elite at PvE? =D ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 04:38, 21 January 2008 (EST) #Is very elitist and has demonstarted biased-ism with some of his "elitist friends" (not to be naming any, you know who you are!). --20pxGuildof 16:57, 22 January 2008 (EST) Neutral #Neutral is the best way to go. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 13:35, 15 January 2008 (EST) # While there is no doubt about his knowledge, his behaviour is far from the best. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 16:24, 15 January 2008 (EST) #Has changed his attitude greatly(no doubting about his skills), but first, gotta check if he stays this way. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:39, 23 January 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Ibreaktoilets Ibreaktoilets